¡Hey! Que mama se queda sola en casa
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que los hijos son los únicos que "hacen el canelo" cuando estan solos en casa? Misae término de limpiar el hogar, no hay galletas saladas ni telenovelas a esa hora. Misae tiene la oportunidad de hacer algo que quiso desde niña ¿que es? ¿Por que es tan importante que Shin chan no se entere?


Este One shoot se me ocurrio cuando estaba en clase. Dire en mi defensa que hacia un calor de mil demonios para que se me ocurriese escribir eso.

Tambien dire que aunque ponga "humor" mis chistes son muy malos y sin gracia.

En fin, empezando el fic.

* * *

-¡Dios mio! -solto Misae en la tarde cuando entro al baño.

La mujer de veintinueve años se quedo mirando el estropicio a todas luces ocasionado por su hijo de cinco años, Shin chan.

El marido de Misae, Hiroshi, de treinta y cinco años estaba trabajando en la oficina.

Shin chan habia salido a la calle acompañado de su perro Nevado a hacer unos recados en el supermercado Action.

(si, ya saben. Esos grandes almacenes con una gran A en los que Shin chan siempre se pierde y acaba flirteando con las que trabajan en la parte de los niños perdidos.)

Tenia que comprar muchas cosas, al menos eran muchas bajo el "buen" juicio del niño, por eso la mujer se sorprendio mucho cuando salio de casa sin rechistar llevando al perro como añadido. Entones supo que Shin chan habia hecho alguna de las suyas y, en fin, hay estaba el estropicio.

Charcos de orina y grandes cantidades de papel de water estaban desperdigados y desperdiciados por el suelo.

"Con razon queria irse -penso la mujer castaña- Bueno... algun dia tiene que volber"

Esos eran los pensamientos de una mujer que hace unos años decia que era un acto horrible el pegar a los niños. ¡Ja! Me rio en su cara.

El caso es que no iba a dejar toda esa mierda hay, así que se fue corriendo a por los productos de limpieza.

Menos mal que Himawari, su hija pequeña de meses, se habia acostumbrado por fin a la guarderia y podia dejarla toda la tarde sin problemas.

("Acostumbrado" ¡Ja! El caso es que recientemente entro a trabajar en la guarderia un jovencito de unos veinte años que era como un clon asiatico de George Clooney en sus muy buenos tiempos. Y como no, la bebe pelirroja no se hizo la indiferente a los encantos del "Clooney".)

Misae comenzo a limpiar con afan por que los charcos de ya-saben-que estaban casi secos. En medio de uno de sus "ataques" que Shin chan habia bautizado como: "El gran remolino del water del monstruo del culo gordo y la cara arrugada, pecho plano al que le empiezan a salir canas." todo junto.

(Como es natural, Shin chan no paso sin un gran pote del tamaño de Africa en su cabeza cuando lo dijo en voz alta.)

Cuando estaba casi todo limpio el pie derecho de Misae fue a dar con un grupo de baldosas de la pared, que se movieron: Una puerta secreta.

La mujer dejo lo que estaba haciendo y solto:

-¡Esto es una broma ¿O que?!

Misae se acordaba bastante bien de esos pasadizos. Los albañiles que habian reconstruido la casa (despues de que la primera casa se quemara. Es que gas + fuego artificial + Shin chan no es una buena suma. ¿recordais?) habian puesto esos pasadizos como una pequeña broma para los niños. Recordaba que ella habia montado en colera y obligo al viejo albañil a tapiarlos. Por lo visto no lo hizo.

Despues de soltar una buena sarta de palabras que eran todo menos bonitas, dulces... etc de nuevo se sintio tentada a cruzar el pasadizo como la primera vez, pero recordo el resultado de aquella ultima sesion: se habia quedado atorada.

(No queria que Shin chan llegara a casa con Himawari, pues le habia encargado, ademas de la compra, recoger a su hermana, y se riera en su cara.)

Opto por hacer lo correcto, se fue donde la bañera que era donde desembocaba el pasadizo y la luz de un calido dia de primavera le cubrio el rostro. En verdad era un dia calido, demasiado calido. ¡Se asfixiaba de calor!

Vio la limpia bañera vacia que arrancaba brillos y parecia llamarla para que tomase un baño. La mujer lo penso, en verdad era buena idea para quitarse del cuerpo ese terrible olor de la orina que acaba de limpiar.

Lleno la bañera de agua tibia, tenia tiempo suficiente hasta la hora en la que ella pensaba que Sinnosuke volberia a casa...


End file.
